el último baile
by hermionemor
Summary: 4º año en Hogwarts, dos personas un baile


Baile de 4º año. El torneo de los 3 magos.

Ella aparece de la mano de ese...ese mono que sabe montar en escoba. Ella está preciosa, con ese vestido azul que se ajusta en las partes justas de su cuerpo, su pelo, normalmente hecho un desastre perfectamente peinado. No puede apartar la mirada de ella, no durante toda la noche, aunque Karkarov le esté contando su miedo a que Voldemort vuelva, lo único que piensa es en ella y cómo le gustaría apartar a ese jugador de pacotilla de su lado y bailar con ella. Aunque sea incorrecto, aunque todos les le importaria porque sabria que ella le apoyaria. Pero después de todo fue él quien le dijo que se alejara. Ella le había dicho que lo amaba. Tonterías pensó al principio, una chiquilla con un capricho adolescente por su oscuro profesor de pociones. Al principio fue divertido acercarse más de la cuenta durante las clases de pociones, notando como a ella se le erizaba la piel. Poco a poco se fue fijando mas y mas en ella hasta que finalmente supo todas sus expresiones,hasta que se acercaba a ella solo para oler su aroma. O si, el grasiento murciélago de las mazmorras se había enamorado de la princesita Gryffindor, pero eso ella nunca lo sabría o eso pensaba él. No por nada era la chica más inteligente de su generación. Y sin saber cómo, tras un castigo ella se hartó y le aseguro que sus sentimientos no habían cambiado. Y aunque él se resistió, sin mucha convicción, ella le besó una y otra vez hasta que él la correspondió. Y así durante varias noches en las que nunca pasaron de los besos mas apesar de todo el sentía que la estaba profanando con su oscuridad. Y la alejó, se lo explicó y ella a pesar de que se resistió con uñas y dientes finalmente lo aceptó. Y no hubo más escapadas durante la noche a su despacho, por suerte para ella se amigito Potter debía enfrentarse a la pruebas del Torneo de los Tres Magos y tuvo cosas en las que pensar para poder pasar página. Se enteró de que el tal Viktor Krum la había invitado al baile. Una egoista parte de él deseó que no lo hubiera aceptado, pero sabia que habia sido el quien le habia hecho prometer que pasaria página.

Pero nunca pensó que le afectara tanto. Con un parpadeo volvió a la realidad, llevaba toda la noche mirándola y apenas se había dado cuenta. Se levanta dispuesto a marcharse mientras la última canción de la noche empieza(Magic Works, si queréis buscarla). Sale a los jardines donde una pequeña mano le retiene:

-Profesor-esa voz tan conocida-se que me dijo que decia pasar página pero ¿podría concederme el último baile. Nuestro último baile.

 _And dance your final dance_

 _This is your final chance_

 _To hold the one you love_

 _You know you've waited long enough_

 _So,_

 _Believe that magic works_

 _Don't be afraid_

 _Of bein' hurt_

 _Don't let this magic die_

 _The answer's there_

 _Oh, just look in her eyes_

 _Baila tu último baile_

 _Esta es tu última oportunidad_

 _Para retener a la persona que amas_

 _Sabes que has esperado bastante tiempo_

 _Asi que,_

 _Cree que la magia funciona_

 _No tengas miedo_

 _De estar herido_

 _No dejes que esta magia muera_

 _La respuesta está ahí_

 _Oh, solo mira en sus ojos_

Nos miramos unos momentos hasta que finalmente nos fundimos en un beso, un corto pero dulce beso, puede que algo amargo por la despedida

 _And make_

 _Your final move_

 _Mmm, don't be scared_

 _She wants you to_

 _It's hard_

 _You must be brave_

 _Don't let this moment slip the way_

 _Y haz_

 _Tu movimiento final_

 _Mmm, no tengas miedo_

 _Ella te quiere_

 _Es difícil_

 _Debes ser valiente_

 _No dejes que este momento se desperdicie_

Apoya su cabeza sobre mi hombro y nos mecemos suavemente al ritmo de la música deseando que este momento sea eterno.

 _Believe that magic works  
Don't be afraid  
Afraid of bein' hurt_

 _No, don't let this magic die  
Ooh, the answer's there  
Yeah, just look in her eyes_

 _Cree que la magia funciona  
No tengas miedo  
De estar herido  
No dejes que esta magia muera  
La respuesta está ahí  
Oh, solo mira en sus ojos_

 __Eterno porque ambos sabemos que cuando esta canción se acabe ella tendrá que volver con sus amigos, ayudarlos y apoyarlos y yo tendré que volver a ser un desgraciado

 _And don't believe that magic can die_

 _No, no, no, this magic can't die_

 _So dance, your final dance._

 _'Cause this is, your final chance._

 _Y no creas que la magia puede morir_

 _No, no, no, esta magia no puede morir_

 _Así que baila, tu último baile._

 _Porque esta es tu última oportunidad._

La canción se acaba y con cierta lentitud nos separamos:

-Buenas noches Profesor Snape

-Buenas noches Señorita Granger

Ambos sabían que ese era el final, que no habrian mas besos furtivos ni más miradas desde la distancia. Algun tiempo despues él moriría y una parte del alma de la chica se iria con él.


End file.
